


Evil Eyes

by jojo_joe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 里奥和卡尔的关系从来就算不上融洽。拜托，他16岁时才被接进这个空洞的、无趣的、朽烂得如同博物馆的屋子，他的艺术家父亲还真的异想天开到在正厅挂了些恐龙骨架。那段日子卡尔刚出意外没多久，五光十色酒会上的花花蝴蝶成了个残废，谁能接受这个，是不是？他不介意这个男人的爱答不理，但独自一人的时候，他想念他的妈妈。里奥把自己在房间里关得太久了，直到入住后的第三天才意识到这里还另有别人——也许用“人”来形容不算特别恰当。





	Evil Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ●马库斯拥有性爱模块设定。结合各方访谈和设定来看，马库斯被卡姆斯基送给卡尔时很大一部分目的是为了cheer him up，还有什么能比一场酣畅淋漓的()更能抚慰一位男人的()呢？马库斯肯定至少是配备相关功能的。是的，我就是福尔摩斯口中那种“你只看见了你想看的，而忽略了别的证据”的肤浅金鱼，滤镜八百层，我供认不讳。  
> ●各方宗教信仰历史理论的硬伤还请海涵，我不知道我一个脆皮鸭写手为什么在看荷马史诗，但为了脆皮鸭我什么都做得出来。马库斯，妈妈爱你(。

-  
里奥和卡尔的关系从来就算不上融洽。  
拜托，他16岁时才被接进这个空洞的、无趣的、朽烂得如同博物馆的屋子，他的艺术家父亲还真的异想天开到在正厅挂了些恐龙骨架。那段日子卡尔刚出意外没多久，五光十色酒会上的花花蝴蝶成了个残废，谁能接受这个，是不是？他不介意这个男人的爱答不理，但独自一人的时候，他想念他的妈妈。  
里奥把自己在房间里关得太久了，直到入住后的第三天才意识到这里还另有别人——也许用“人”来形容不算特别恰当。

他熬夜、逃课、嗜睡，与高分贝的重金属为伍，卡尔对此也只是淡淡评价“的确有点我年轻时的影子”。那天晚上他压根不记得是怎么入睡的，小玩意儿们散了一床，手机的音乐声压在脸颊下，规律的重鼓点隔着皮肤震得牙关发麻——他不过是彻夜迷迷糊糊的浅眠，被吵醒时还好端端地穿着衣服，躺在床上睡了个对角。  
这种情况下，房门被小心翼翼推开的吱呀声已经足以唤醒里奥。但他的脑袋里有七八百只蓝精灵在跳土风舞，所能做的只有抽搐般地往上抬了抬眼皮。  
十秒之后，过溢的阳光如同核弹爆出的蘑菇云轰过全身。里奥应激性地一个挺身坐起来，进门的混球把窗帘拉开了，这该死的几点的太阳？那些蓝精灵变成被激怒的工蜂，嗡嗡嗡嗡地冲大脑皮层刺进去。  
“我操你——”他直接就骂出了声，被逼出泪的眼睛还有些看不清窗前的人影，“你他妈没看见有人在睡觉吗？”  
“我很抱歉，但你的起床时间到了。”那个声线滑而软，在元音轻巧地下压，“卡尔特意嘱咐我来叫你，也许可以共进早餐。”  
里奥顾不上破口大骂。他拼命揉着眼睛，好让自己看清这个王八蛋到底是个什么东西。面前深色的人影逐渐清晰了，但他唯一记住的只有一双浅到几乎透明的绿色虹膜。  
这是一双怎样的眼睛啊。他以为这样的颜色只会出现在教堂的琉璃彩绘上，清澈、透亮，双目中沁着金色的日光。

“蜂蜜茶。”那双绿眼睛说，一只茶杯递进他的手里，“我听见房间里的音乐声一整夜没停。取决于音量与时间——我猜你现在正在头疼。”  
那时候的里奥愣愣地接过了杯子，这成了他后面许多年耿耿于怀的失误。对于这个即将毁了他一生的塑胶娃娃，他当时就该把滚烫的茶水泼到那张漂亮脸蛋上。

-  
就这样，里奥认识了马库斯，专门送来照顾他抑郁又断腿的老爹的仿生人。他不关心这个，总之他俩碰面的机会都只局限于上下楼梯时的擦肩而过，对方初次闯进房间后还算有眼力见地再也没来烦过里奥。  
直到一天早晨，六点？九点？他记不清了，时间对他来说没什么重要性。那段日子的他迷上了酒吧的五光十色，浓郁的深蓝或是玫粉把所有人的脸刷成同一个色调，连杯里的酒水也没了差别。碰杯、喝下去、再碰杯，把酒浇在隔壁妞儿的头上，他这么浑浑噩噩地玩到身边最终安静下来，走出店门时连初升的朝阳都显得寡淡。  
“里奥？”他脚步虚浮地走上楼梯，这栋屋子一如既往安静得如同鬼宅，以至于耳语般的呼唤都听得一清二楚。“里奥。”又是一声，他这才转过身，看见了站在另一侧的马库斯。仿生人轻轻阖上身后的门，看样子刚从卡尔的房间里出来。  
“干什么，”他借着酒劲胡言乱语，比划了一下对方裸露出大半肩颈的衣着，他看这件深色内衫不爽很久了，“和我爸潇洒完了，现在想找我了？”  
站在对面的仿生人噎了几秒，明显是没想到他能说出这种话。一股扭曲的成就感自里奥的心底浮现，似乎无形中扳回一局。  
“没什么，”最后对方说，走下楼梯时微侧过肩膀与他拉开距离，但里奥还是感觉到了他身体辐射出的虚假的热度，“早点休息，你需要好好睡一觉。”  
尾音拖长，舌尖将音节向齿前推，最后只留下柔和的气声。这口吻见鬼的像极了他的妈妈。  
里奥用充血的双眼死死盯住他的背影，甚至想一把将这个该死的家伙推下楼梯。

-  
“你在画什么？”里奥问。他的零用钱快见底了，所以只能来听自己在血缘上有那么点关系的父亲胡言乱语，哄哄他开心才能拿到甜头，是不是？  
卡尔回过头，似乎现在才意识到有别人在工作室里。“弥赛亚。”他慢慢地说，注意力回到面前的作品上。  
“弥赛亚。”里奥重复，越过他的肩膀向画布看去。那是一张巨大的画布，盖满每一寸角落的明黄被粗糙的笔触凸显出来，依稀几道炭笔勾勒出大致的形状。

“古希腊人的眼中不存在绿色和蓝色，黄色就是绿色。”那副虚无缥缈的说教腔调又出现了，他耐着性子等这个话题结束。  
“他们会用形容矢车菊的色彩来描绘草原，大海的颜色与乌黑的秀发如出一辙——于他们来说，天空不是蓝色，而是青铜的光；大海不是蓝色，而是浓郁的酒浆。是不是很有趣？”里奥看不出卡尔正在画什么，他坐在桌上抱起胳膊，看着那些生机勃勃的颜色从笔刷上蔓出去、膨胀成无穷无尽的光球，没来由地感到恶心，他叛逆的青春期如同一颗散发出恶臭的大丽花。他的父亲早就江郎才尽了，什么都画不出来了，抑郁、衰老、虚张声势，但无穷无尽的晚会永远不会缺乏溢美之词，就算胡乱涂些色块也照样会被捧到天上去。  
“那可真是太糟糕了，”里奥最后说，“号称文明起源的古希腊人竟然是一群色盲。”

而就在当天下午，他再一次看见父亲出现在工作室里。马库斯也在，顶替了自己先前的位置坐上桌子，里奥隔着透明的玻璃墙壁注视他，如同观赏笼中的金丝雀。他浑身未着寸缕，脊背往上拱成柔软的弧线，压低下颚、垂着眼睑，将蜜褐色的身体收敛成安宁的跪姿。  
在此之前，他从未想象过仿生人褪去衣衫的模样，那些刻意的冷漠不过是性冲动之下的有意回避，久而久之连潜意识都相信了自己的说辞。而在这一刻，所有存在不存在的幻想化作肉欲扑面而来。他用视线以最下流的方式勾勒过圆滑柔韧的线条，坐上足跟的臀尖挤出一片高光，两点腰窝在它之上陷下去。透彻的阳光热烈地倾注进那具机械构成的身躯，吸饱了暖意的深色皮肤似乎要因此沁出蜜来。  
马库斯在这时意识到了第三个人的存在，他的睫毛微微颤动着，落在颧骨上缘的阴影边缘也因此模糊。画中的弥赛亚转过脸，用那双无机质的漂亮眼睛凝视屏障之外的凡夫俗子，满目金光渲染得眼底几乎透明。  
黄色就是绿色，蓝色就是深棕。来自异世界的神祗双目垂敛，明媚的天光覆过他褐色的肌体，古希腊的子民凝视远方紫色的大海。李奥呆立在原地，在震颤中无法动弹。  
他眼睁睁看着卡尔说了什么，父亲笔下的救世主便伸出手去，指尖不断向前伸展，握住兜头而下的日光。

几小时后，马库斯轻轻敲门提醒他晚餐时间到了的时候，里奥猛地拽开门，扯住猝不及防一脸错愕的仿生人拽到眼前，挫败又愤怒地意识到这个塑胶保姆比自己要高出半个头。他又拽了一把，强迫马库斯半蹲下来。  
“少他妈来烦我。”少年仍处于生长期的声音嘶哑又尖锐，在拔高的音节上没能控制地爆了音。然后他松开手，带着十分真切的恶意将对方推出房间，并隐隐期待着他能直接从楼梯上滚下去。  
甩上房门前，他看见对方踉跄着在惊诧中睁大了眼睛，一如被莫名踹了一脚的丧家小狗，额角的情绪灯罕见地闪着黄色的光。里奥闭上眼，颓唐地靠着门板滑坐下去，尾骨触到了地毯。  
他阖紧的眼睑下全是另一人的身躯，即使包覆着衣物也能轻松勾勒出那之下的线条。  
“你完蛋了，里奥。”他在呼吸里告诉自己，“你完蛋了。”

-  
里奥的伏击发生在一个寻常的夜晚。卡尔早早睡下了，马库斯按照惯例为第二天的琐事做准备。里奥将乐队狂轰滥炸的嘶吼调到静音，那些从门前经过的脚步声便有迹可循了。它们窸窸窣窣地往下或往上，像是大猫的肉垫踩在地毯上。  
他打开门，扑出，将毫无防备的仿生人拖进屋子，房门反锁，脑内排演了数百次的动作行云流水。  
里奥回过头，正看见马库斯勉强站稳了脚跟，眼里是种茫然的温和。“里奥，出什么事了？”他问，自然地张开手像是要上前拥抱他，面容笼罩进夜灯柔和的昏黄中。  
里奥在慌乱中后退半步，心知肚明会发生什么。这个劣质的母爱替代品就要把他揽进怀里，抚摸他的头发，脸颊贴上头顶的发旋，如同程序安排的那样抚慰任何一个处于叛逆期与彷徨中夹缝生存的少年。里奥乱了阵脚，他没排演过这个，他还没准备好这个。他表现得像是劫持了烫手山芋的新手绑匪，情急之下不管不顾地挥开对方搭上来的手臂，硬推着仿生人摔进床垫。  
温暖又柔软，马库斯的上衣带着洗涤剂干净的香气，这是他的第一反应。  
这一切发生得太快，里奥的脸正好隔着衣物埋进对方的胸口。本质只是纸老虎的少年愣了几秒，摸索着攥住下摆，大幅度向上掀开。

他看见了流奶与蜜之地。

 

“我查过了，我全都查过了。”他难以控制自己的呼吸，粗重的鼻息毫不体面地喷在仿生人的胸口间，“你不是市面上销售过的任何一个型号，你是我爸特意定做的，是不是？”  
“这只因为——”  
“你闭嘴！”他的手指差点捣进仿生人的嘴里，几秒后觉得这倒也不错，便索性用拇指蛮横地压进对方的口腔，顶开微张的牙关摁上舌面。他摸到了黏液温暖滑腻的触感，在指腹的搅弄中带出微弱的咕啾声，模控生命做得还真细致。“我知道我爸的口味，也知道他的那些派对能混乱到什么程度，毕竟我就是这么出生的。”说到这里他还是忍不住咧了咧嘴角，“当这样一个艺术家被禁锢在屋里，终日无所事事但突然多了一个符合他所有喜好的塑胶娃娃，你觉得会发生什么？”  
“你误会了，这根本……”卡尔的小玩具表现得比他接触过的任何一个仿生人都要忠心耿耿。  
“我说了你闭嘴！”他不知道自己的惊惶与恐慌从何而来，真相揭晓前的焦躁让他想咬人，“我没兴趣，我根本懒得知道那个老家伙能有多风流。我想要的是这个……这个。”他忍不住吞咽，指腹从对方的口腔里滑出来，裹着透明黏液按上胸脯一路下滑，那里柔软光滑的触感让他忍不住流连几秒，最后停在被迫打开的两腿之间。  
马库斯仰头看着他，像是真的被按下了静音键，半张的嘴唇中央看得见正在干涸的水迹。掀开的内衫下褐色的皮肤模仿着呼吸的节奏规律起伏，夜灯的阴影便慢悠悠淌进胸膛之间的凹陷，又鼓胀着流回高地。  
短暂的停顿后，里奥悬空的掌根猛地摁进胯部的位置。被钳制的仿生人触电般挤出一声压抑的鼻息，膝盖紧绷又缓缓放下。他的手指继续往下推挤，沿着外裤中心的缝线揉进去。  
里奥摸到了什么。

–  
那个隐秘所在一如人体的构造，也许细致得过分贴心了，让里奥不得不怀疑这部机器最初的服务目的到底是什么。从小腹顺着囊袋摸到会阴，没有毛孔的仿生皮肤触感好得惊人，它就夹在两片饱满的臀瓣之间，像引诱谁来一探究竟的兔子洞。里奥用指腹磨挲着那里，将一节手指抵进去，温暖柔腻的触感逼得他口干舌燥，下一秒就毫无困难地推到了指根。被压在身下的仿生人微微睁大了眼睛，更多是纯粹的困惑。皱缩的黏膜被紧随而来的第二根、第三根撑开，拓展到极限后一阵阵痉挛着。  
“谁能想到一个家政仿生人真的有这些人性化小设计，是不是？”里奥喉口干哑，在被逼得喘息的间隔忍不住讽刺，只希望自己的声音不像听起来那么狼狈，“你到底是被送来照顾我爸的起居，还是打算招摇过市当我未来的后妈？”

一切就这么开始了。第一次的进入混乱得如同灾难，他毫无章法地进出着，水声撞在耳鼓里，胯骨因为用力过猛酸得发痛，床铺连带着视线都在摇晃，里奥在晕眩中看见了眼前爆开的金星。本能的驱使让他变成一头动物，用唾液为牙齿舔出道路，开拓领地再一一标记，直到那片健康的褐色皮肤下渗出不详的深蓝，自胸口七扭八歪爬向脖颈。  
“完蛋，卡尔肯定要发现了，鬼知道他有多宠你。”里奥往床头啐一口，不确定是不是尝到了化工合成的铁锈味，或者只是太激动咬破了舌头，“他宠爱你这堆毫无血缘关系的破铜烂铁甚于他的亲生儿子，我太明白了……”他想从内部将马库斯剖开，露出纠缠的电线和荧光的钛液，横冲直撞的毁坏欲如同酸液腐蚀他的喉口。  
性器粗鲁地撞击甬道，人造黏膜被顶出黏腻的水音，马库斯额角的情绪灯快速地闪烁几次，一切重回平静。里奥掐住他的脖子，从最初的试探到胆大妄为地收紧指节，直到身下的仿生人应激性地抽搐起来，手指边缘的皮肤加载失败，变为一片光秃秃的白。  
里奥抬起头，意识到对方一直在看着他。  
马库斯双眼大睁着，模拟瞳孔在昏暗的光线里收缩为一点，脑袋后仰的模样像极了窒息中的人类，唯独他的眼睛。里奥说不出这是怎样的眼神，但他恨透了这副表情——永远乖顺，永远干净而无辜，甚至悲悯一般凝视着他，如同圣子宽恕众生：  
“请不要降罪于这群人，他们根本不知道自己在做什么。”

“你他妈在干什么？”他嘶嘶地咬着牙尖将手指上移，转而用拇指抵住马库斯的下颚，指腹在侧面摁出凹陷，“当一具尸体吗，给我叫啊。叫出来！”  
马库斯眨了眨眼，清浅的冷色调在暖黄的灯光中融化沉淀为更加甜厚的色泽。然后他就听见了。  
最初断续细微的气音几乎让里奥以为这是自己的幻听，但那些刻意加快的呼吸声变得明显，尾音像是蹭着沙砾碾了过去，一呛一点随着颤抖的喉结挤出来。男性仿生人在他双臂之间侧过头，眉头习惯性地蹩在一起，像是正承受着什么巨大的苦难。枕面映出额角指示灯闪烁的黄光，膝盖带着高于人体的温度缠到了腰后。该死的学习能力，这个家伙从处女到娼妇只需要短短几秒。

“继续，”里奥再次将脸埋进起伏的胸口，在陡然稀薄的空气里大口吞咽，留下平行的齿痕，“再大点声。”  
他才不管这堆塑胶与晶片的集成产物呻吟得多么虚情假意，当拔高了调子又被撞得支离破碎的呻吟声充溢进卧室时，他那点可悲的虚荣心得到了充分的满足。  
你能听见吗，父亲？你漂亮的小玩具是我的了。  
我多希望你能路过我的房间，又好奇心作祟地打开房门。你会看见我在怎样对待你的弥赛亚。  
——我要让你的圣子堕落人间。

–  
连合法饮酒年龄还没到的少年在情事上憋不住太久，李奥从一开始就在苦苦硬撑，他现在真的快射了。酥麻的热度针扎般自下腹聚集，身下的仿生人被毫无规律的冲劲挤上床头板，腰部蜷成柔韧的线条。里奥大声哽咽着，从牙缝间挤出不成调的咒骂，听起来几乎像是困兽的哀嚎。他一手攥住对方早就翻到锁骨上的衬衣，脑袋埋进他的肩窝，另一手摁在他的胯骨上，快感令他视野边缘出现了白光。  
轻如羽毛的吻就是这时落在了里奥的头顶。  
沉浸在狂乱的喜悦中的年轻人一开始并未意识到是哪里出了问题，直到马库斯呼气吹动发丝，独属于嘴唇的热度压在头皮上。里奥僵住了，发疯般拽开交合处，四肢并用退向床尾如同被踩了尾巴的猫。  
“你以为你在干什么……”他仍处于震惊的喃喃中，面颊的红晕更把脸色衬出病态的煞白，凉意浮在薄汗下。他模糊地意识到浑身正不受控制地颤抖着，不知是出于愤怒抑或恐惧，他没法停下来。  
“我以为你……”一贯温柔又怯懦的家政仿生人跟着爬了起来，跪在床面试图伸手抚摸里奥的脸颊，被人类挥开了。  
“你吻我了吗。”那一点热度还残留在发旋边，他在质问中盯着不知所措的对方，毫无关联地感慨马库斯现在的姿势该多么像头骄傲的豹子。他有很漂亮肩胛线条，用双手撑起体重时，两道凸起的骨骼弧线就裹上了柔和的高光。他的腰线下塌、臀尖收紧，刚被打开的部位淌下透明的黏液，深色的水迹在腿根闪闪发亮。只可惜这头豹子从未见过荒野，驯养与禁锢让他更没有长出利爪的可能，连充满攻击性的长相也失去了存在感，变成一具套着空壳的洋娃娃。  
马库斯在视线相对的瞬间垂下眼睑，缩起肩膀时锁骨边凹出可口的下陷，正在褪色的欢爱痕迹也跟着变形。“我以为你会接受我……”就在几十秒前哽咽到嘶哑的嗓子都是谎言，他的声线恢复了一如既往的平稳轻柔，只剩里奥扯着嗓子，在他面前永远是个不懂事的孩子，或者更像个患得患失的失心疯。得体又体贴，一个不会拒绝的软骨头，这就是卡尔钟情于他的原因吗？  
“你吻我了吗，你他妈以为你在做什么！”自嘲与讥讽烧得里奥心口发酸，他这一次搡得对方丢了重心，倒进床垫里时两个人都跟着一晃，“你怎么敢，你以为你是谁？”  
“你只是按章程办事的机器，你确保走廊另一头的废物艺术家活着，你供我享乐，”他看着在床单间匍匐蜷缩的仿生人，朝他裸露的小腹踹了一脚，紧接着又是一下，如同上了瘾般没法停止，“你他妈不会‘以为’，你他妈不能‘想’。你只是个见鬼的、该死的、塑胶娃娃。”  
“我很抱……”  
“从这里滚出去。”

房间重新安静下来，里奥听着对方的脚步逐渐远去，如同大猫的肉垫踩在地毯上。他打了个响指启动音响，三秒后却又再度发令停止，金属的振音在墙壁间嗡嗡地削弱下去。  
他继续听着。屋外不知什么时候起了风，夹杂夜雨淅淅沥沥地响。里奥靠回揉皱的枕头里，汗液黏在脊背上，直到这时才可悲地意识到自己还硬着。  
他深深呼了口气，马库斯离开前湿漉漉的浅绿眼睛浮现出来。李奥厌倦地骂出声，将凝结成团的恶意向虚幻的画面一次次塞进去，如同破开幽密之地，从内部挖出脆弱的甬道。深色的睫毛随之颤抖着，但这无法改变分毫。  
“求你不要离开我。*”猎豹柔顺得如同羔羊，面对施虐者还在祈求善良。

柏拉图认为世界的基础色是白色、黑色、红色和“闪耀与明亮”。几天前卡尔的疯言疯语不合时宜地闪进脑海，闪耀与明亮到底是什么颜色？琉璃绿浸润在金光中，里奥隔着屏障观察那双眼睛，如同凝视太阳，如同看向深夜酒吧不知疲倦的霓虹射光，直到眼球被灼伤般酸胀起来。  
他关上灯，对着一片虚空抬起胳膊，比了个开枪的手势。  
砰。  
马库斯的右眼应声碎裂，连带着他们仿生人傻乎乎的情绪灯，空洞中流出的蓝色液体淹没了里奥。雨声不停，在酒蓝的洋面，疾风和海浪推揉着他漂泊*，把他冲到这边，又卷向远方。  
里奥在黑暗中盯着天花板的位置，突然感到有些眩晕。

FIN.

 

*求你不要远离我：出自《诗篇》二十二章，这是弥赛亚诗的中心，描绘了被钉十字架的预言。全句“耶和华啊，求你不要离开我！我的救主啊，求你快来帮助我！”  
*在酒蓝色的洋面：出自《奥德赛》第五卷，相传为盲诗人荷马所作，是古希腊最重要的两部史诗之一。全句“在酒蓝色的洋面，侠勇的伙伴全都葬身海底，疾风和海浪推揉着他漂泊，把他冲到这边”  
古希腊人更注重表达光线变化而非颜色本身，不论是大海还是天空，它们从来就不会仅仅是蓝色的。荷马的笔下，平静的大海是紫罗兰色、“葡萄酒似的”或者紫色。“古希腊人站在海边，眺望着紫色的大海”这样的小清新就是出自这个理论。  
想这么写是因为马库斯的眼睛会随着光线强弱变色！绿眼睛在昏暗的船底看起来是琥珀金，蓝色的那侧又是蓝得摄人心魂，波斯猫大猫猫！（被拖走


End file.
